gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer by The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi'' is a mash-up featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. All the girls have solos in the song with the exception of Quinn. The girls sing it as part of the second annual Boys vs. Girls' mash-up competition. Lyrics Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh, so tough Tina with (Brittany and New Directions Girls): Oh, we gotta (Hold on) Tina and Brittany (New Directions Girls): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes (New Directions Girls): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can’t compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes and Santana (New Directions Girls): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: Give it a shot Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes with Tina: Hold on, ready or not ('''New Directions Girls: Ready or not) Rachel (with New Directions Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel (with New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah) (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (New Directions Girls: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (New Directions Girls): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there '''Santana: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: '''Livin', on a prayer) '''Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana with New Directions Girls: Ohhh!) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel with New Directions Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls: Start me up Trivia *This is the second year in a row in which a Bon Jovi song was used during the Mash-up competition. The boys used It's My Life in the It's My Life/Confessions Part II in their mashup the previous year in Vitamin D . *Heather dropped the microphone on Lea when she held it up to her face to sing during filming. *During the number, when the girls lean over with their microphones, Dianna trips over her stand. Gallery 001paq5b.png Glee 118.jpg glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg livin in a prayer.png never been kisses-9.jpg S2E6_Start_me_Up_Livin_on_a_Prayer.jpg Santana-startmeup.png Start Me Up - Livin on a Prayer.jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09 (1).jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09767677.jpg tumblr_lbnnjdtqWp1qac3bzo1_500.png StartMeUpBritt.png StartMeUpMer.png StartMeUpQuitt.png StartMeUpSantina.png StartMeUp1.gif StartMeUp2.gif StartMeUp3.gif StartMeUp4.gif Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif StartMeUp5.gif StartMeUp6.gif StartMeUp7.gif StartMeUp8.gif StartMeUp9.gif Startmeup.gif Mashup brittany.gif X -Start me Up.gif RACHMERCGIF.gif RachelNr30.gif SantanaBandana02.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif 33e73f26ea6511e2902922000a1fc70b 7.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two